


A Member of the Family

by TheUnforgivables



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, fluff and a tiny bit of angst, the dog lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnforgivables/pseuds/TheUnforgivables
Summary: Victor returns to Japan to check on Makkachin. While traveling, he muses about family and how Makkachin is pretty much the only family he has.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the hell I keep writing fluff for this fandom but I love this show and I want everyone to be happy okay? Also watching the dub has ruined me even further and now all I hear is Victor's accent when I write him...

"You'll call as soon as you land in Japan, right?"

Victor sighed, cradling his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he slipped through the crowd. "Yes, Yuuri, I'll call," he said. He did his best to keep his irritation to a minimum – it wasn't Yuuri he was upset with. He licked his lips and forced himself to breathe in deep, raking his fingers through his hair. "Please don't take too much of what Yakov says to heart, okay? He's a good coach. You should do very well with him."

"Stop worrying about me," Yuuri said, sounding indignant. "I'll be fine – and I'll do my best to take everything he says with a grain of salt." He cleared his throat, his tone growing hesitant and shy. "Are you okay? You must be really worried about Makkachin. I know you've been missing him, ever since we left Japan…"

Victor blinked at Yuuri's tone, smiling a little as he righted his head and took his phone in his hand, slipping his way through the airport and the people surrounding him. "I'm okay, Yuuri. Perhaps it is I who should tell you not to worry…"

He didn't want to admit that his heart pounded a little harder, every time he thought of Yuuri's earnest expression – how he all but demanded Victor leave immediately to head back to Japan. It had certainly caught him by surprise – the way Yuuri was so quick to send Victor away without a second thought. Did that mean that Yuuri didn't need him, anymore?

"I'm gonna worry regardless," Yuuri said, sounding sheepish. "But -- Makkachin's gonna be okay, I promise. And I'm gonna be okay – I used to do these competitions without anyone at my side, remember? I'm kinda used to going it alone…"

"You're not alone, Yuuri. You'll have Yakov and Yurio, won't you?" Victor said. He managed to make his tone as warm as possible, despite the fact that his stomach began to climb its way into his throat. "And you can always call me, if you need to chat before your performance tomorrow. I promise to answer no matter what time of day it is."

"Okay," Yuuri said. He sighed heavily into the phone. There was a long pause, and then: "I should go try to get some sleep. I wish I could've seen you off -- I, um. I miss you already. Dasvidanya."

Victor blinked, a small, slight smile tugging at his lips at how quiet Yuuri's voice had become. "I miss you, too, Yuuri," he said. "Prove your love for me tomorrow, okay? Dasvidanya."

He hung up the phone, chuckling as he heard Yuuri’s little choked noise of surprise that he no doubt tried to hide. His mirth faded, though, as he sat down in order to wait for boarding. Sighing, he cradled his head in his hands, threading his fingers through his hair. Makkachin had eaten steamed buns when he had told him not to. There had been a reason for that! And Makkachin was getting older, now -- Victor knew he didn’t have much longer with him, but…

Makkachin was the only thing he had that he could call family.

It was the only thing he could think of, as he boarded his flight. Ever since he was fifteen, he’d had that dog. He had taken him everywhere he could. But competition season -- he could never have taken the dog with him during the competition season. And every time, he’d worried that something like this would happen while he was away. He was grateful Yuuri wanted him to go back to Japan and be there with his dog, but --

He wanted to be with Yuuri, too. He wanted to curl up in a bed together and he wanted to rest his head on Yuuri’s chest, listening to how his heartbeat would speed up sometimes as though he were still nervous to have Victor so close. If this cup wasn’t so important, Victor would have asked Yuuri to go with him. It’s why he’d initially refused to leave, in the first place. Yuuri couldn’t leave, and Victor didn’t want to leave him behind.

 _Just stay by my side and never leave!_ Yuuri had shouted at him only days ago. Victor could still see the tears streaming down Yuuri’s face as he’d said it. _Have more faith in me than I do!_ he had said also, and Victor released the breath he’d been holding unintentionally, turning to look out the window as his plane began to lift off. He needed to have faith in Yuuri now more than ever; he needed to trust that Yuuri could truly handle himself, without him.

One thing at a time, Victor told himself. He would land in Japan and check on Makkachin. He would sit and watch the cup from the Yu-topia sitting room. He would meet up with Yuuri at the Grand Prix Finals -- because if Yuuri just performed like he did last week, he’d place fourth at the very least, for sure. Victor had no doubts.

When the plane eventually landed hours later, Victor glanced at the time and did the math. It would be fairly late -- maybe he shouldn’t call Yuuri, after all… but Yuuri had said to, and Victor didn’t want to start off his day with disappointing the younger man. He'd wait at least until he was off the plane and had his bags. Give himself some time to think of what to say and to wake up a little, as he had fallen asleep on the flight. Yuuri had texted him the address of the veterinary hospital Makkachin was staying at, so that he wouldn't have to rely on Yuuri's family to get there. Their English was fairly limited, and Victor's Japanese even more so.

Once settled in the taxi, Victor fumbled with his phone to show the driver the address. He debated for a few minutes whether he should call Yuuri -- it wasn’t quite five in the morning in Moscow, but… Yuuri had said to call. As the taxi driver guided him through the town, Victor prayed that the address Yuuri had sent was correct and lifted his phone to his ear. 

"Mosh' moshi," Yuuri answered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hello, Yuuri," Victor said, clearing his throat and raking his fingers through his hair. He turned his attention out the window, watching as various buildings in Hasetsu. He smiled a little at how familiar it all felt; how it had almost become like a second home, in the months he'd stayed here to help Yuuri train. "I should be seeing Makkachin very soon. You want me to give him a hug for you?"

"Yes, please," Yuuri said, sounding a little breathless. "How're you holding up? Okay?"

"I'm..." He wanted to say he was okay. But then the veterinary hospital came into view, and Victor felt a lump forming in his throat. "I am -- not okay," he admitted quietly, paying for his ride and slipping out of the car. He didn't so much as look at his driver as he collected Victor's bags and handed them to him. "What if he doesn't make it? He's the only family I have..."

"He'll make it, Victor," Yuuri said, his tone strong and resolved. "Makkachin's not going anywhere anytime soon." Yuuri paused, then cleared his throat. "You have my family, too, you know? You're not alone -- Mom and Dad will make sure of that -- even if -- even if I'm wrong and Makkachin doesn't make it..."

As if on cue, Yuuri's mother stepped out onto the street along with Minako, her sweet face lighting up at the sight of Victor. Swallowing his unexpected wave of tears, Victor offered them both a smile, then turned his attention back to Yuuri on the other end. "That's sweet of you to say that, Yuuri," he said, his smile softening along with his tone. "Go back to sleep if you can, I'll call again later, okay? Minako and your mother are here."

"Tell them I said ohayo," Yuuri said, and Victor could hear the note of longing in his voice. "Also tell them I'm bringing them home another medal, okay?"

Victor laughed. "Okay, I’ll tell them. Bye, Yuuri." He turned to Hiroko and Minako both and slipped his phone back inside his pocket. "Yuuri says, 'ohayo.'"

Hiroko smiled back, and Victor could see the tiredness in it. Minako, on the other hand, looked apologetic. “I’m so sorry, Victor,” she said, approaching him slowly. “I was too busy watching Yuuri’s performance -- I wasn’t paying attention to Makkachin when I should have been. Gomen nasai.” 

Victor blinked, his smile fading from his lips. He bit back his initial response, instead threading his fingers through his hair and swallowing the unkind things he wished to say. “How is he?” he asked, moving closer to Minako. 

“They’ve managed to clear the blockage, but…” Minako rubbed the back of her neck, frowning a little herself. “It’s still pretty touch and go. Do you want to see him?” 

Victor nodded, once again ignoring the wave of anger that wanted to pull him under. Hiroko said something to Minako that Victor couldn’t understand, and Minako nodded, gesturing towards Victor’s bags. “Let’s get those in the Katsuki’s car for now, okay? Then we can go inside and you can see Makkachin…” 

Blinking, Victor glanced down at his bags, then towards the entrance of the vet. A few more moments wouldn’t hurt -- but he was running on little sleep and potentially little time. Still, he didn’t argue, instead pulling his things over to the Katsukis’s car and pushing them inside the trunk. Once that was finished, Minako walked him inside and directed him to the desk, where she played translator for him. 

They lead him back, Minako in tow and Hiroko remaining behind in the waiting area. Victor thought to himself about Yuuri’s dog -- how he hardly spoke of him, though Victor knew he’d passed away, recently. He saw the worried look on Hiroko’s face, though, and offered her a warm smile, to hopefully reassure her that he didn’t blame her. He didn’t blame Minako, either, even though she seemed to clearly blame herself for her momentary lapse in attention. 

He wondered if Hiroko had taken Yuuri’s dog here, all those months ago. He wondered just how Yuuri’s dog had passed away -- it was something Yuuri was sensitive about, and Victor had never wanted to pry. After all, any time he thought of losing his own Makkachin, his heart stopped in his chest and his eyes burned. And now that he might be facing the same pain himself -- 

“Hey, Makkachin,” Victor whispered as the vet assistant walked him over to one of the oversized crates. Makkachin tilted his head towards Victor, his tail wagging as a quiet whine escaped him, though it sounded breathless and pained. Victor’s heart pounded in his chest, his breath catching in his throat as he knelt in front of the crate, desperately wanting to take the giant fluff ball into his arms. The best he could do was poke his fingers through the openings and scratch behind Makkachin’s ears. The length of his nose. 

All the while, Minako and the vet assistance spoke to each other in Japanese -- the only word Victor catching in the slew of syllables being Makkachin. He listened for phrases he’d grown more familiar with over the months, but heard none of them. He did, however, hear Minako sigh -- hopefully in relief. 

“They’re saying he should make it, now, he just needs to get some rest before coming home,” Minako said, placing a hand on Victor’s shoulder. “We were all worried that this’d be a repeat of last year, when Yuuri lost Vic-chan during the Grand Prix Finals…”

Victor blinked, his brow furrowing a little, even as Makkachin moved his head to lick at Victor’s fingers. He couldn’t even feel fully relieved, not when his dog still couldn’t seem to stand upright just yet -- and not while Minako’s words tugged at him, pulling his attention back over to her. “‘Vic-chan’?” he repeated. 

“Yuuri’s dog,” Minako said, blinking herself. She tilted her head to one side, her brow knitting close together as she placed her hands on her hips. “He never told you his name? He named that dog after _you_ , Victor… He was devastated when we gave him the news. It’s why he performed so poorly at the finals.” 

Victor knew that much. He knew that Yuuri could get distracted and thrown off balance by the slightest of things. He’d accepted that, back in China. But -- “He named his dog after _me_?” Of all the things Yuuri Katsuki has done because of Victor, this was perhaps one of the few that had surprised Victor the most. He knew Yuuri had once idolized him, but -- _that much_? It was almost absurd, and yet -- 

He really shouldn’t be surprised. Yuuri had always seemed to shy away from mentioning his dog’s name. Or going into much detail about him, in the first place, other than he’d been inspired to get a miniature poodle in part because of Victor himself. And when Minako gave him a soft, amused smile in response, Victor just shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair. 

“I should call him and tease him about that later,” he said, chuckling a little as he pushed his fingers further into the crate. If he twisted his hand just right, he could fit it through the holes, allowing him to pet Makkachin more effectively. “After he’s finished his performance, of course…” 

Minako laughed. “He’d probably be mortified that I told you,” she said, relaxing some beside Victor. “By the way, are the two of you…?” She trailed off, seemingly unable to finish the question. 

Sighing, Victor managed to slip his hand free from the crate and rose to his feet, meeting Minako’s eyes. “We haven’t defined anything yet,” he said, wishing his stomach wouldn’t twist the way it was. He’d been bracing himself for backlash -- at least at how unprofessional it was for a coach to be as affectionate as Victor was with Yuuri. “I am doing my best to follow his lead.” 

Minako nodded, a wide grin sweeping across her face. “Great!” she said, sliding an arm around Victor. “Welcome to the family, then! Hiroko and Toshiya were wondering when the two of you would make it official -- and maybe you should start trying to learn Japanese because I doubt Yuuri’s gonna let you go anywhere, anytime soon…” 

_Welcome to the family_. Victor blinked, taking in everything Minako had just said, but his brain continued to stick on that one phrase, unable to move forward from it. Family. Family other than Makkachin. Family other than his rink mates, whom he’d left behind all those months ago to coach Yuuri, in the first place. A real, true family.

“Arigato,” he said, grinning back and returning the one-armed hug. “I’ll be sure to let Yuuri know you said that next time I call him…” 

Which he wanted to be soon. After all, he now had lots of things he needed to tell Yuuri about -- like that Makkachin was okay, and that, apparently, Victor had always been a part of the family in dog form before Victor’s arrival in Japan, all those months ago. And how Victor the human was now officially a part of the family as well. 

As long as Yuuri wanted him to be, anyway.


End file.
